kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Marry Kozakura
Mary Kozakura (小桜 茉莉) is the fourth member of the Mekakushi Dan. She first appeared in Imagination Forest and was designed by Wannyanpu. Appearance Mary is a girl with white hair and pink eyes. In Imagination Forest, Mary is shown wearing a blue dress with a white apron and bare feet. She has a pink ribbon in her hair. Her attire is the same in Children Record. Her hoodie is white with pink roses on it. As a child she used to wear a pink dress with white knee socks and red shoes. Also a small pink flower was put in the left side of her hair. Personality Similar to Shintaro, Mary is an extreme hikikomori, which means she has no stamina. She is extremely shy around different people and always freaks out around new people. History Mary is a 1/4-Medusa, 3/4-human girl. Her parents told her "We're Medusae, so if we make eye contact with a human they will be turned to stone". While growing up, she always stuck to their words and hid herself away from the world in the forest. Even after they died she continued to live alone. When she went into town to buy ingredients as a child, the first people she met were neighborhood children, who were scared of her. As she one day then played in front of her house those children appeared and bullied her. Her mother came to the rescue and turned them into stone. She was traumatized by the incident, so she rarely goes outside anymore. By chance, a boy named Seto visited the forest and found her. He has since brought her to the outside world. After coming to the Mekakushi Dan's hideout, and joining the group, she leads a sideline life making fake flowers in her room, which generates a very small income. Eye Ability *'Paralysis': Mary has a power known as the "Eye Contact" ability, which she inherited from her mother Shion. It allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze. It is not as complete as her mother's or grandmother's power as she is not able to turn people into stone, but to more "freeze" them. Relationships *'Seto' - When Seto entered Mary's home, she warned him not to look at her in the eye. He misunderstood what she meant and thought she was just shy. As Mary started to cry and wouldn't stop, Seto placed earphones in Mary's ears and made her listen to his music. She was enlightened and received his hood as a present. At that moment, she might have developed certain feelings for Seto. He was the one who later brought her into the Mekakushi Dan. *'Momo' - After first problems of shyness and a little accident where she spilled tea over her head, Momo grew to one of Mary's best friends. *'Shion' - Mary's mother who died saving her from humans. She wrote a diary about how much she loved Mary. She is 1/2 human and 1/2 Medusa. *'Azami' - Mary's grandmother and Shion's mom. She is a full Medusa. Songs Main: *Imagination Forest *Ultramarine Rain *Children Record Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha's State of the World Trivia *Mary is a Fujoshi, means she supports Boy love. *Her favourite Anime is Kuroshitsuji. *She makes and sells artificial flowers for money, except each stalk is 5 yen and she makes about 500 yen a month. (mentioned in history) Quotes *''"So, so many people."'' - (From the Kagerou Days Disintegration Book) Gallery Images (83).jpg|Mary in Imagination Forest tumblr_m8bxp3Wo921rzzc7to2_400.jpg|Mary at the start of Children Record Marychildrenrecord.png|Mary in Children Record bully.PNG|Mary being bullied Bf6fb38e.jpg|Mary as she appears in the Manga MaryChild.png|Mary from the Children Record booklet Clap1.jpg|Mary and Kano at the start of Kisaragi Attention Kisa01.png|Momo and Kano in ''Kisaragi Attention' Dis09.jpg|Mary in the Disintegration Book Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Medusa Category:Ability Category:Characters Category:All pages